Log Horizon: The Summoners Journey
by KiraTarento
Summary: It took a long time due to school and Laziness. However I might make this story my main hobby. Anyway, I want to know who you readers ship?
1. A Summoner, A Spirit, and A Lover

The boy was lying down on the wide bed, underneath his blanket, with the dull expression on his face. He was awake but he pretended to be asleep.

He didn't want his little sister to wake him up. He needed to get some more rest before he started the day, it takes a lot of patience to deal with other people. The boy was worried, he heard footsteps and the door open. His fave concealed under the blanket. Tension in the air.

"Big Brother!" Isuza yelled."Wake up"

"Sire, I'm sorry I tried to stop her." Traz says with dissatisfaction

"I don't care anymore," I say as dull as can be. " So whats on my agenda today?

"Right now we should go for breakfast,next shopping for items to boost your mana, and after that you need a contract for a spirit." Traz says with ease.

"You know you can't abuse Traz like that K"

"Oh no, its okay Isuza, I'm okay with whatever task my master can give me." He responds

"Alright but I say it's still abuse." She says revultingly

"Hey I'm not in the mood for breakfast, you can eat it." K says sighing with boredom.

"Master," he slams the table," I have ordered a feast for us already You have to eat something."

"Oh," I look the other way as Traz Begins to stuff his face."Hey Alana! Over here."

"Hey handsome."

Alana is my friend IRL she's madly in love with me but I just ignore it. Her hair is long and straight, she is a healer, Kannagi and she has a sub-class of chef. She's pretty useful when she isn't so clingy. I need her if I want to complete my dream in Elder Tales.

Alana Traipsing towards me, then speeds up and turns into a run. She jumps on me her, D cup sized breasts smothering me. I cough as she gets up and her Dark brown hair chokes me. Her sky blue shirt and tan skirt gets dusty,I can barely see it ln her long brown Boots. She offers a hand to help me up and we both dust off.

"Want some breakfast?" I say peering at Traz," There's plenty."

"Sire you need someching choo eat." Traz says with food in his mouth, forcing me to take some bites as he feeds me.

"Let me do it," Alana offers as she begins to stuff me."I'd do anything for my future lover." She smiles widely with hearts in her eyes.

"Ok that's enough." I say shoving the spoon away.

"When are you going to send him back?" She asks.

"Well he's my spirit so I can have him put as long as I want, besides we signed a contract, he's able to go back at will."

"Master please don't be mad at me." Traz says." Punish me however you like."

I ignored him I was to focused on my Dream. Now lets see, I am a Summoner with the sub-class animal tamer. I have hazel eyes, and wear a lot of cloth, a brown long jacket with blue pants and brown boots. My dream is to become the strongest Summoner class, I have been really picky with what spirits I get.

That's why I had Traz to sign another contract with me so he can help me to reach my goal. The contract states that I don't have to manually summon him and to be by my side , He has to do this to teach what a Summoner is capable of.

Traz is a lean tall man,6'1 and wears Body armor. He has four swords on his back that manipulate the four elements. He acts like a knight but he is a Samurai because of the long cool downs. He has tan pants and a beige shirt he wears when relaxing.

"I'm not mad."I reply with no concern."However your going to pay me back every cent when we go farming."

"Shiroe." I greet him as I head towards my room,Alana and Traz following me."Your not allowed in my room, no one is."

"Sire I disagree, it goes against my contract." He replies with much satisfaction, I can hear his thoughts pleading that he gets to stay with me ,he and Alana have been rivals ever since they met.

I lie down and let out a big yawn. I shot Traz with a ' why is my life so hard' look. He sat down next to me taking his armor off.

"Sire, may I ask you a question?" He says

"You just asked me one." I reply

"How did you meet Shiroe."

"Long story."

"I met him when I was meeting Alana at a halfway point. We started traveling together, went on a couple raids and that was it. This was before the update, I met him while being attacked by P.K's, this was after the update."

I immediately stop talking when I hear him snoring. I pull the blanket on top of us, and shoot Traz a 'I'm such a good master look'. I remembered I forgot to go shopping. Why didn't he remind me. My eyes Widened with vile thoughts. I let it go and just began to fall asleep beside him.

As I open up my eyes, I thought and felt like shit. I felt revulting, but at least I was comfortable. While sleeping I woke up a couple of times Traz kept grabbing me. When I realized it I remembered we didn't go shopping. I planned to get something important but he didn't remind me. I gave the sleeping Traz a 'Some spirit you are' look. I looked at my desk and in my hand a marker.I climb on top of him, and start to color in his eyes, then I switch markers to color in the rest of his face.

Traz woke up he yawned and saw what I was doing, he came in the door and saw what we were doing. She blushed and came in and jumped on me Breasts on my face, and a really heavy Traz on my lower area. Both still blushing I put the Vilest face I could have they shot straight up as I walked away in Silence. Of course it was just an act, So I walked to my sister's room. Seeing Isuza's face made me tired. I lied down next to her and fell asleep.

"Hey- Quit poking me. Get off." Isuza Screams

"Hmm..?" I freeze," Oh yea I forgot, Shhhh I'm hiding from Traz and Alana."

"W-Why?"

"They keep fighting over me." I roll up in the bundle of blankets.

"Well they have deep respect for you."

"How would you know that?"

"Alana once told me before we got trapped inside Elder Tales." She begins her Tirade." She was smart, alone, quiet and bullied. When Three girls went to steal lunch money from her, you stopped them. Don't you remember." She tears."I never knew someone as lazy and cold as you would do that for someone." Isuza and I hold each other.

"No need for crying it wasn't that big of a deal." Saying Dully,"Listen were gonna go get something to eat, so get ready."

"I want you to take care of them more."

"Huh?" I reply

"I want you to care for them more than you have, It wasn't t that long ago when you were just like Alana, so treat them kinder." Isuza smiles I give her a peck on the cheek and Rush toward the shower.

This is going to be hard I said beginning to sweat and twitch.


	2. Fake Love

I don't feel so good, Damn that Traz, waking me up earlier than I was supposed to. I feel like shit, I sigh trying to catch my breath. What does he take me for. Man and Now I can't find him. This is a perfect time to Equip some new abilities on my Spirits.I close my fist, leaving my pinky, thumb, and index finger out. Red Stars surround my index finger then I swipe my fingers down.

A School of the Crimson colored stars form my spirit: Melody. She is the Definition of an angel. She wears a White Dress and has a yellow halo with white wings a pale face and brown hair in a french braid.

"May I be of service to you Master?" The first words that come out of her mouth

"No need to be Formal Mel." I reply. " I guess theres not much to do since I'm level 90, however I want to upgrade your skills and test them."

"What would you like me to work on?"

I thought about it, if I have two pistols that run on my MP. I should have her support me with speed and Defend herself. I change her spells to the Widow's Death song, which Stuns the target dealing half there life, but cannot kill there enemy, and Conductors Commandment,Can double your one of your stats at random.

We Travel in to the forest, I thought it would be a good Idea to go hunting for the guild so why not do it alone?

Red stars Combine and form Melody

We rush into the trees, I spot a pack of Wolves and there king a Werewolf. He was human-like except he had, blue jeans long claws sprouting from his toenails and fingernails, shirtless and stinky hair almost everywhere It was hard to spot his actual skin the only places that lay hairless is his back and stomach. Maybe it was some weakness?

"Why, you here? Leave family my to be." The Alpha spoke

Okay so he's one of those types, the reckless Anime types, he can at least speak in full sentences. I stared at his stomach he has sweat running from his chest. And suprisingly Muscalar ,Predators normally don't work much they have to conserve energy for prey and in case for animal attacks. I know a lot about animals from the channel I used to watch all day.

"Come here, I'll talk to you in privacy." I respond looking at the back of his pants,drips crimson blood, I chuckle and laugh out loud.

The Wolf limps and away as the wolves surround him, and they attack their king. As I was shocked I couldn't let him die, I stood there it must be because he showed weakness I thought, its my only logical answer, however I'm inside of a Video game now.

"MELODY" I ordered.

"As you wish Master." She began to sing a lullaby that put the hostile wolves to sleep. Melody turned into Crimson stars and vanished.

"Are you alright?" I asked the King."First tell me your name."

"I'll be fine I can heal my wounds,however Its the poison you need to worry about, My name of course you can decide that for yourself."

"You can talk fine? What are you?"

I sit him up near a tree, when i put my head on his chest I can hear his heart beat.

"Not going very fast. This is bad!" I sigh, this is what I get for being nice.

I give him some water and First aid for his wounds I had to shave all the body hair off but He'll be fine. He now has a steady heart beat, i thought taking my head away from his chest. I get up to start walking. He grabs my ankle, I fall on my face in the dirt.

"Great..."

"Sorry Master."

"Im not your Master." I reply

"But"

"No"

"Fine then Friends?" He smiles

"K, but I'm not very friendly." Dully said

His face Widened and he Jumped licking me. I push away He reminded me of Isuza's dog always trying get in my room at night. Im more of a cat person. He sat like a dog, Even turned into one and didn't stop following me. My head twitched.

"Ummm.. K? Shiroe called. Is that your Werewolf.

"No, Saved him and he won't stop stalking me. I put my head down.I get up and walk into my room he follows but fails.

"Listen Pup, no one is allowed in my room okay?" Flames in my eyes he could tell I was mad.

"Pup? Couldn't you give me a better name. I don't like that one Master.

"I wish I could kill myself."

Emerges Traz from the Crimson stars.

"Great.." I say Sarcastically

"Sire I am done with, I couldn't find you at first but I forgot I could manually summon myself." He says proudly.

I begin to sneeze, My allergies Im allergic to dogs but... Im in a Video game.

Already annoyed I fall asleep with no problem.

However, waking up was a problem...

"Achooo."

He was in bed with me Covering my face with his. Im suprised he knows how to open doors. Don't get me wrong I love animals, but this was different. I always get head aches and sneeze around dogs. Yes there cute but "ahh Nevermind". It was still dark out but I could barely sleep in this filthy body.

I throw the blanket across the room and notice the pup's legs. They were the like two mini versions of big foot. As for his pants no where to be seen. I gave him the 'I'm not a pillow look'. It was pointless, but I wondered what kind of abilities a Werewolf has. I'm not thinking making him a spirit but I can tame him and I won't be allergic.

Now that I mention it, his smell is sticking to me. He hugs me tighter. What is he dreaming about? It Hurts he's squeezing to hard, I bite his Chest.

"Pup, I told you about my room right?"

"I told you about my Name right?" He replies

Sparks fly," Fine if your going to keep following me I'll tame you."

"I want to be your spirit." He whines. What if I die?

"I'll make you both then. I just dont wantnto be allergic. Anyways follow me."

I walk to the bathroom and close the door. This was easy he was already naked. I turned on the water. He began to sweat.

"You smell, so you can join me in my bath, or leave. Just remember it's up to me when it comes to making you my spirit."

He breathes fast. I de-clothe myself and hop in. He hesitates.

"It sure is warm in here. Are you just going to watch me pervert." It was my intention to tease him. The reckless ones always fall for it."I'll name you king when were done is that alright?"

"Yea!" He blushed something bushy rose he came rushing towards me and began to tighten his arms around me again. I punched him in his head and tamed him my nose became clear but the smell didn't. I ordered him to wash himself he did as I said. I relaxed and almost fell asleep. Until hair was in the water. He started to shed.

"That's Disgusting." I said."Why not shave too."

"Oww! Brutal, K you're so mean."

"While your shaving tell me the abilities you have." I asked

" Regeneration , Super Strength , Heightened Senses, and I can Triple the speed of sound for 10 seconds." He replies drainkng the water and cleankng his hair. I got dressed and when I turned around he was erected. I wasn't suprised, he's part animal. I just thought he would have a lot more dignity.

After he put his Pants on he looked like a model that looked like he could be in one of my sister's magazines.I guess I should buy him some clothes. I yawned, I should get back to bed, again I collapsed this time in a heavier sleep. I woke up later in the day ,after noon actually.

"You know what, being a summoner was actually harder than I thought." I have to do so much I thought. I should've became a healer I sulked.

"MASTER!" King shouted, I can tell he was dreaming.

"Huh?" I spoke recovering from all the hard work.

"Oh-Uhh! Nothing." He hugged me. I noticed all the hair He shaved off grew back. So I punched him.

"You grew your hair back. BAD DOG!" I screamed

"That's out of my control. You Asshole! And to think that I loved you." He Sulked.

"Well I uh-love you too." I said jesting."Hey if you love me so much Why don't you go hunting for some Animals."

"I will but I'm still mad at you." He sulks even more.

When King left I took another bath and nap. Well I took both Simotaneously.

I felt warm and Unbothered,Traz took a day off I slept the whole time. Everything was fine until someone had to ruin it.

"Hi K." Alana in a Two piece bathing suit comes rushing into my bathroom. She Cannonballs into the bath water. The water splashed everywhere leaving my nose free of the water sonI can hugged me and wouldnt stop Until I noticed she wasn't wearing the top to her Bathing suit.

"Look at the situation were in K." She says intentionally."How are my boobs hmm? Are they big enough for you." She gets a nosebleed as she enjoys this once in a while moment.

I get up put on a towel, and look down at her. She looked so innocent. She put on her puppy dog face began to cover her breasts, it was useless though.

Alana started fondling them and then her vagina. Wet, and pathetic I thought, but she was Desperate. I understand her feelings.


End file.
